Normal Girl
by simsbabii
Summary: Starlit just wanted to be a normal girl, but when you are a fairy at an orphanage for geinuses, normal is hard to acheive. Slight crossover. MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Starlit wanted to be a normal girl. That's why she ran away. She was taken to Wammy's House, where not even the caretaker can know her secret. But Mello is different. Mello is a challenge. Mello actually cares.**

**I don't own Death Note or Winx Club. If I did I would have money, which I don't *depressed sigh***

**. . . . . . . **

"Starlit please don't leave!" A woman with silver hair cried out.

"You can't stop me Andromeda! I hate it here." Starlit shouted, staring into her eldest sister's eyes as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Please Starlit! We love you!" Aura, another one of her sisters, plead.

"You don't love me. If you loved me you would respect my wishes and let me leave!" Starlit fumed.

"What about Firla? You are her protectress! What if Screech and Cubia come back!" Luminosa, Andromeda's twin, pointed out.

"Firla is in Magix with Bloom. She'll survive without me. Screech, I'll be waiting for her." Starlit turned her back on her sisters, focusing all of her energy on the place she wanted to go.

The fourteen year old was enveloped in light and disappeared. The three eldest sisters watched the spot where their baby sister had been moments ago. The girls of the Fyre clan were a dime a dozen, since there were nine of them. But something about Starlit was always different, being raised knowing she only existed to protect another fairy. She never liked being a princess either, always denying help.

"Something isn't right about her." Andromeda whispered.

**. . . . . . . **

Starlit appeared in front of a big building. Exhausted from the amount of energy the trip took, she collapsed on the ground. _Note to self- sleep before teleporting._ She thought as she stood up and rubbed her temples.

"Where am I anyways?" She thought aloud, looking around.

There was a sign on a fence. Starlit read it, happy it was in English. "Wammy's House. What?" Starlit looked past the fence at the estate that lay beyond it. Children were playing on the lawn, and there were a lot of them.

A boy with read hair spotted her and ran over. His friends shouted at him, but he ignored them. "Hi." He greeted, leaning against the fence.

"Hi." Starlit responded, brushing gold hair out of her face. _This guy's pretty cute!_

"I'm Matt. What's your name?"

"Starlit."

"Is that a fake name or your real name? Cause Matt is my fake name." Matt smiled.

"Starlit is my real name, but you can say it is a fake name because people laugh at me when they hear my name." Starlit joked.

"What are you doing walking around alone? Where are your parents?" _Wow this kid is nosy._

_In another dimension. _"Dead."

"Well C'mere then." Matt pushed against the gate, slowly easing it open.

"What are you doing?"

"This is an orphanage. You are an orphan, and I can tell you are smart. Now in." Matt grabbed Starlit's hand and pulled her in.

"Matt, who's that?" A blonde girl asked.

"Mello, this is Starlit. I'm gonna take her to see Roger." Matt introduced.

"Hey Starlit." Mello winked at her.

"Eww Lesbian." Starlit hid behind Matt.

"I'm not a girl!" Mello shouted.

"Sorry. It's just… your hair." Starlit giggled and absent mindedly twirled a strand of her own hair around her finger.

"Oh great. If she's just like Near, you die." Mello poked Matt's chest.

"Hey! Don't poke his chest!" Starlit seriously considered using her powers on this boy. He couldn't take her alone.

She decided against it. "Listen, Starlit, you're probably like the rest of the freaks here- super smart or talented in one thing or another. I'm the second smartest guy here. Don't screw with me." Mello threatened, grabbing the front of Starlit's tank top.

"You have no idea." Starlit mumbled.

"Mello! What are you doing?" A loud male voice shouted.

"Nothing Roger." Mello let go of Starlit's shirt.

"Roger, this is Starlit. I found her outside and she's really smart and tough, she even stood up to Mello!" Matt said with the energy of a six year old.

"Found me?" Starlit raised an eyebrow at Matt before looking at Roger. "I'm Starlit, like Matt said." She bowed a little bit, wondering if they did that on Earth anymore.

"She's an orphan too! She told me so. Can she stay here Roger? PLEASE?" Matt continued.

Starlit blushed at Matt's efforts. "Matt, you don't have too. I can find somewhere else to stay."

"She can stay. At the end of the week we'll review her performance." Roger turned around and headed back inside.

Starlit watched him leave before looking at Matt. He and Mello were staring past her at something. Infact, all of the kids had stopped playing to watch. Starlit turned around to see what they were looking at.

A man with a serious case of bed head stepped out of a car. He had on a baggy long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans as well. "Who's that guy?" Starlit whispered.

"L." Matt responded. "What kind of name is that?" "A name like Starlit." "Right."

All of the kids were suddenly talking all at once, and they all were talking to L. Mello was pushing his way through to get to him first.

"Must be really popular." Starlit guessed.

"Yeah. We're here so that one of us can succeed him when we're older." Matt explained.

_Great. Even when I'm not on Blue Star I exist because of somebody else._ Starlit thought angrily, clenching and unclenching her fists. L looked at the kids, his eyes momentarily resting on Starlit.

"Lets all go inside. I would like to see the top three, and you." He pointed at Starlit, who wanted nothing more than to fly away. Or dissolve.

Matt looked at Starlit before grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her forward. "Matt, you don't have to drag me around everywhere!" Starlit pointed out.

"But if I don't drag you everywhere then I may loose you." Matt joked as they stopped next to Mello and a boy who wore pajamas.

The L guy looked at Starlit curiously, biting his thumbnail. "I do not believe we have been acquainted."

"I'm Starlit."

"What an interesting alias. Wherever did you come up with it?" L asked.

"Its not an alias." Starlit crossed her arms.

"Well you should think of one. It is rather dangerous to go around telling strangers your name."

"But the best alias is your real name, especially one like mine." Starlit pointed out.

"True, true. How long have you been here, Starlit?"

"A few minutes."

"I found her outside and she seemed really smart so I brought her in and Roger said she could stay, but if she didn't improve in a week she had to leave." Matt explained quickly.

Starlit mumbled something about how Matt made her sound like a lost puppy or something. "Well, it was very nice to meet you L. I probably should go figure out how to work my way around this place, though." Starlit suggested, heading off before any of the boys could respond.

She walked around the side of the building until she was sure nobody could see her. She changed into her Enchantix- short gold ruffled dress, white gloves, gold strappy sandals that reach up to her knees. Her wings were gold and similar to those of a butterfly.

Starlit sat down on the ground. She focused all of her energy on establishing a firm connection between her and Firla's minds- one advantage of being her protectress was that they could hear each other's thoughts.

_Firla, can you hear me? _Starlit thought loudly, hoping she could hear.

_Yes. Your voice happens to be very loud! _Firla's voice echoed through Starlit's head.

_Well, I'm on Earth at some smart kid orphanage. _

_How'd you establish this connection? You know how much power it takes when you are away from home! _

_Eh, I kinda am in my Enchantix. _Starlit confessed.

_You got your Enchantix? Before me? How? _Firla asked.

_I spared Screech's life. Since Screech is from my planet, I got it. I sorta wish I didn't. And, I miss Flit. _I sadly reminded myself of the pixie I left at home.

_Well, I'll chat with you later. Stella and Musa are taking me clubbing tonight! Bye Star-Star. _ Firla dropped the connection.

Starlit changed back to normal and stood up, dusting off her pants. She knew that she would have to be extremely careful when in her fairy form. The humans on earth could not be trusted; but in a school full of geniuses someone would figure it out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this was pointed out in a review that Starlit is in the danger-zone of becoming a Mary-Sue. I will not lie; Starlit is very Mary-Sue ish. She is an underdeveloped character and I am working out her bugs. Thank you Repetitive Redundancy for pointing out this big flaw and any suggestions to make her less Mary-Sue are very welcome.**

**With Matt's psychic abilities, well I was just trying to get out of writing more than five pages worth of stuff ;-D **

**Another note- Livy is the messenger pixie, for those of you who don't know.**

**I don't own Death Note or Winx Club or Harry Potter. If I did I would have friends, which I don't *depressed sigh***

**. . . . . . . **

An hour later, Starlit stood in the room Roger had assigned to her. Yawning, she decided to unpack her backpack. As she dug through its contents, she made a mental note to thank Techna for making it bottomless. Starlit first unpacked her clothes, using magic to put them away.

Once her clothes were put away, she decided to hang up her photos. The first one was of her, Firla and their best friend, Illusen. The second was a family photo- minus the bastard child called Screech. The third was Starlit's family tree, tracing back to the first Queen of BlueStar.

When Starlit reached for her hairbrush at the 'bottom' of the bag, something shot out of Starlit's bag and flew in circles around her head. Starlit caught the creature in her hands.

"Flit, what are you doing here?" Starlit asked, bewildered that the pixie had gotten into her stuff unnoticed.

"I wasn't going to let you come to Earth without me!" Flit explained, flying around the room.

"Well you shouldn't be here! People on Earth aren't exactly accustomed to small flying children, and if somebody see's you I'll be dead!" There was a knock at the door. Flit dashed under the bed as the door opened.

"Starlit, its time for dinner." Matt told her.

"Thanks Matt, I'll be ready in a minute." Starlit told him, adjusting her photos.

"You and your friends made really good Halloween costumes! I can't even see the straps on those wings." Matt commented, pointing to the photo of Firla, Illusen and I.

"Thanks." I was glad Matt thought that they were costumes. If he knew she was a fairy there would be hell to pay, delivered via the devil spawn named Screech.

"Is this your family?" Nod. "You have a lot of sisters. Hey, why are you all wearing crown/tiara things?" Matt asked, pointing to the gold tiaras.

"I don't remember, I was a baby when this photo was taken." Starlit pointed to the baby in Andromeda's arms.

"Cool. Well, its supper time!" Matt grabbed Starlit's hand and dragged her out of the room.

They didn't see Mello until they got to their table. Starlit set her tray down and sat across from him. "Hey Mello." He grunted.

"Melly, who's this?" A girl with brown hair asked, clinging to Mello's arm.

"This is Starlit, the newest freak. Starlit, this is Crystal, my girlfriend." Mello introduced while Crystal examined Starlit closely.

"I give you permission to hang out with her, Melly. She's too average to make me jealous." Starlit glared at the girl before poking at the food on her tray. Earth food had never been her favorite.

Starlit pushed the plate away and received weird looks from around the table. "I'm not hungry." She answered their confused looks.

"Well it is smart for you not to eat anyway; you could benefit from a little, no, a lot, of weight loss." Crystal sneered. Now take note now that Starlit is, by no means necessary, fat.

"Bitch."

"Freak."

"Whore!"

"Melly!" Crystal gripped Mello's arm tighter, "Did you hear what she called me?"

"Yeah." Mello took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?!" "No." "You're a bad boyfriend." "Sorry."

Matt and Starlit both looked away and pretended to gag when Mello kissed Crystal. Starlit smiled at Matt and they both laughed quietly. "I'm gonna go back to my room." Starlit whispered, standing up.

Matt waved and risked a glance at Mello. He and Crystal were still kissing, so Matt left as well to start playing his new Harry Potter game.

**. . . . . . .**

Once in her room, Starlit locked the door and sat down at the desk that sat in front of the window. She ignored the papers on it- an entrance exam and a whole bunch of forms- and grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pen. She scribbled a quick letter to her sisters on it.

_Andromeda and the others,_

_I've arrived on Earth. Don't worry; I'm at an orphanage for child prodigies. I plan on staying here. Flit came with me, god knows how she snuck into my stuff, but she'll be safe when she gets back. I'm sorry for leaving you, but it was in everyone's best interest. I'd say not to do anything stupid, but Andromeda is the Queen now so it'd be sorta pointless._

_Love,_

_Starlit _

"Flit, can you take this to Andromeda?" Starlit asked.

"Why? I'm not Livy!"

"Livy isn't here right now. Please take it; I have to fill out these." Starlit motioned to the papers on her desk.

"Fine, I guess since I'm the pixie of speed I could get it there faster than Livy could." Flit grabbed the letter and flew out the window.

Starlit turned to the test. There were a variety of questions- from treating third degree burns to simple math questions. Most of the questions were very easy, except for the geography. She hasn't been to earth since she visited Japan with Andromeda and Luminosa when she was five.

Once the test was done, Starlit turned to the forms. It had a ton of questions about her; like her favorite food, subject and thing to do. It took her less time to fill out the forms than it did to take the test. As she shook the cramp out of her left hand, there was a knock at the door.

"Starlit?" The voice belonged to Roger.

"One sec." Starlit stood up and strode over to the door. She unlocked it with a _click _and opened it.

"Did you get the forms and the entrance exam?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm done, if you need to take them." Starlit pointed to the stack of papers on her desk.

Roger nodded. Starlit grabbed the papers off of her desk and handed them to Roger. He began examining them. "You're interested in Magic and Mythology?"

"Yeah. I find them interesting." Starlit shrugged.

"You start classes tomorrow. You'll get your test score in your morning class." Roger closed her door.

**. . . . . . .**

_Starlit stood in her mother's court. Screech stood next to her, her hands folded and her chin against her chest. _

"_Mother, it was all Screech's fault! She was the one who destroyed the town, not me! Please mother you must believe me!" Starlit plead. _

_Screech smirked. "NOW!" She shouted. _

_The wall behind her mother's throne exploded. Four young women came in. Starlit recognized them; Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Cubia. Darcy and Stormy grabbed her mother, who was rendered powerless. Andromeda leapt up, barking orders at the guards to chase them down._

"_Starlit, you and Firla MUST get out of here now!" Andromeda pointed towards the door at the other end of the hall._

_Starlit nodded, grabbing Firla's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Screech, Cubia and Icy quickly blocked the door. Starlit's head spun. Screech, her own sister, teaming up with witches, betraying her mother. Betraying her._

_She screamed when all three attacked at the same time. _

Starlit sat up, breathing heavy. She looked down and realized she had gone Enchantix in her sleep. She quickly changed back as her door opened. It was Matt.

"Why were you screaming?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Starlit's voice shook as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"About what?" Matt asked from the doorway, making sure to keep his voice down.

"The day my mother was taken from me." Starlit wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Starlit told Matt mostly about it, except about her mom being a Queen, her powers and the witches.

"I'm sorry." Matt moved to Starlit's bed and gave her a hug.

"What time is it?"

"Like, seven. Breakfast is in half an hour if you want to get ready now."

"Okay. You should probably leave before Mello wakes up." Starlit suggested, pushing Matt off of her, towards the door.

"Kay. I'll save you a seat, and try to keep Crystal away." Matt smiled and closed the door.

Starlit crawled out of bed and stretched, her joints popping in various places as she did so. She headed into the bathroom to get a shower. She discarded her pajamas on the bathroom floor and turned on the cold water. She always took cold showers on Blue Star because it was always _so damn _hot.

After her shower she changed into an orange tank top and khaki shorts. After quickly brushing her hair, she headed down for breakfast. The minute she stepped out into the hall, she saw Mello coming out of his and Matt's room.

"Hey Mello." Starlit waved before heading down the hall.

**. . . . . . . **

Breakfast today was pancakes. Starlit sat down next to Matt.

"Ot ind uf ancak id oo et?" Matt asked; his mouth full of blueberry pancakes.

"Banana." Starlit replied, taking a small bite out of hers. "Five bucks says Mello gets something with chocolate in it."

"I'd loose that bet." Matt pointed out.

"True. Oh, speak of the devil." Starlit looked up from her pancakes when Mello sat down, chocolate chip pancakes stacked on his plate.

Mello scowled at Starlit, who just smiled. Somebody tapped on her shoulder. Starlit turned to see Roger. Without speaking a word, he handed her an envelope and left.

"Weird." Matt snatched the envelope from Starlit's hands.

"Hey!" Matt shushed her and began reading the letter inside. He smiled at her, "Congrats, number four!"

"Number four? Wow!"

"Yep, you're right behind me, Mello and Near." Matt smiled.

"Wow. I feel kinda Mary-Sue ish right now, though." Starlit laughed.

"True, true. But it'll be good as long as you don't get annoying. That'd be kinda freaky." Matt laughed as well.

"What the fuck is a 'Mary-Sue'?" Mello asked.

"Your girlfriend." Starlit stated as said annoying girl sat down. Starlit stood up and left as the girl opened her mouth to speak.


End file.
